second chapter to My Dark Princess by zimmyvsdibbe
by zimmyvsdibbeh
Summary: this is the second chapter of my story 'the dark princess' i do not know how to add chapters to a already uploaded story, someone, please tell me how


Gaz P.O.V

I swung on the wooden swing. I swung fifty feet above the ground. Looking down I wasn't scared. With every slow swing, the scenery changed. First it was the city, then Liliop, then the Irken Empire, then throughout space. I landed on a dry patch of land. Quickly teleporting to a dark room. A figure was on a table, messy guts, hanging out of them. I saw a green tint to it. I rushed over to it. Zim! I cried over his dead body, watching right before my eyes, the wounds heal. His eyes opened, and I hugged him for dear life, I never wanted to let go. Then he disapeared. I was in a wooden cell, in a blue long, dress. Around me was shreaded posters of me, wanted, for being a witch. Zim was leaning against the wall. I got up.  
"Zim, what year is it?" I asked, I had a faint british accent. "1606" he said.  
I got up. "I'm not a wicth!" I yelled shaking the bars, tears running down my face. This was so real. He walked up to the bars. "You are, in front of all the town, brewing a spell, they didn't even have to break down your door" He said. He leaned against the bars, leaning in to kiss me, before the sceen changed.  
I shot up in bed, sweating. It was still dark outside. I pulled myself put of bed, only to find it was saturday. Whatever. I threw on some sweats , black, and walked downstaires. No coffee. Nice. I grabbed my keys, and walked out of the house. I got in my car, and drove to the nearest coffee place. I got a cup, and drove home. I decided, to go for a walk. I pulled the car into the driveway, turning it off, the sound of 'dear tragedy' by bayside. I unplugged my iPod, and plugged into my ear phones. The song continued. I knew Zim was going to study today, which sucked for me. But Prom was tonight, so I turned home. I got back inside the house, and walked upstaires. The coffee was no help. I slugged into bed and slept.  
I jolted up. How long had I slept? The Prom started at five, it was three. Shit! I turned on my curling iron, and started my make up. Finally I was down to the dress. I slipped it on. I looked out the window, some girls were walking. Long gown dresses. I slipped on black Mary Janes, and walked down staires. Just as I was about to open the door, Zim opened it himself. I was short of breath. He took my hand and we walked to his car. Quick and, well, fast, so Dib wouldn't see. We drove to the hotel where it was. music could be heard, and we walked in. We started to dance, and did normal prom like things. Then IT happened. It happened so fast, it was blurry.

The ship crashed right into the middle of the room, killing atleast ten or eleven teenagers. A girl got out. Purple hair, and her clothes looked like the kind Nny wears. She seemed so familiar. Who was she? She smiled as horror spread scross Zim's face. Tak. Everyone hid under and behind tables. Tak walked over to me and Zim, the only ones still standing. Zim used his arm, to signal me to stand back. I stood my ground.  
"Oh Zim, when we were little, I really didn't have feelings for you, but when you shot me into space, I began to feel guilty for trying to kill you. Well, I see you've gotten over me" She said, pointing to me. Zim glared at her. "So now, you can either come with me, or I'll kill her'' she said. Zim couldn't hold it in. He charged at her, knocking her into a table. She growled, and grabbed a girl. She held a knife to her throat. "I'll kill this girl!" she said. The girl wailed, she began to cry. Everyone got silent. I went up behind Tak, and kicked her from behind the knee, knocking her, and the knife down. The girl cried with relief, and ran over behind one of the now, turned over tables. Tak faced me. I kicked off my shoes. She chucked a chair at me, I ducked, but one of the legs ripped the side of my dress. I threw a glass at her. It hit her in the cheek. There was a slash there. She disapeared. "Everyone! Leave now!" Zim yelled. Everyone left in a crazy flock of teenagers. Zim stood his ground. Something-er, someone pulled him. Dib? We ran out the back door and into the woods. I ran ahead, I ran and ran. I stopped short. The green light, dancing, appeared so...real. I spun around, Zim's hot breath, against my neck. I spun around. It wasn't Zim.  
"D-Dib...?" I asked.  
Dib and Zim. They weren't there. I heard Dib scream in pain nearby, in the dark woods, and heard snapping. I screamed, and cowarded to my knees. Pain scortched through my viens. I looked up. Zim's figure, running blurrily in my vision. He pushed Tak out of the way, and kissed me one last time. I screamed when she knocked him out of the way. She grabbed my arm, and then, blackness.


End file.
